


[Podfic] 6 Lessons from a Dead Man by Roozette

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter put himself in a vulnerable position on Severus’ birthday. So, naturally, Severus took advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 6 Lessons from a Dead Man by Roozette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [6 Lessons from a Dead Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6119) by Roozette. 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/6_lessons_from_a_dead_man.mp3)

## Length:

01:04:35 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/6_lessons_from_a_dead_man.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 62.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/6_lessons_from_a_dead_man.zip) | **Size:** 34 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
